The Noble of Azkaban
by spazcat13
Summary: The outcome of Lucius Malyfoy's stay in Azkaban. His thoughts, his memories, and his reasons for his actions. Please RR!


For any who were following this story on ff.net I am sorry to discontinue the chapters I had of the romance of Lucius and Narcissa, but I wrote myself into a corner at the end of the third chapter and decided to revise and edit the whole thing into one big chapter now that I have a computer with spell check.   
  
For all those who are reading this please please please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or places or anything really but this particular arrangement of words. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This story belongs to me.   
  
The Noble of Azkaban  
  
By Jennifer W.  
  
I am standing in the small room I have been allotted at Azkaban. It is not much more than a bathroom with a bed and table shoved in it. There is an old musty odor that fills the air and seems to almost suffocate. The walls are seeping some form of liquid that I can only hope is water. This leads me to believe that I am underground and my window not a real one but bewitched. The guard the ministry has stationed at my door has fallen asleep and just released a loud snore. I begin to feel righteously angry. Did they honestly think me that docile as to put such a poor specimen as my keeper. Why even without my wand I could just reach out and strangle the boy without anyone noticing for hours. With considerable self control I walk over to my cot and sit back down. No chance of getting an acquittal if I start killing off ministry guards. Pity.  
  
As I sit on my bed, I think of my trial held the previous week. They still haven't come to a agreement of my guilt or of my sentence. I don't feel too concerned. If I review my situation things aren't as bad as they seem. Other than the lack of comforts I'm accustomed to and the never ending boredom, Azkaban isn't all that horrible since the ministry has stopped its association with the dementors. At the most I can expect a brief stay at here until the Dark Lord arranges my release.   
  
Anger returns. A thick black rage, that has me rethinking my decision of letting the guard live. I pick up the my water jug off the table, slam it into the wall, and manage to cut my hand. I stare at the blood dripping onto the floor. Pureblood, untainted. How dare they imprison a Malfoy. Half this prison was built by contributions from my ancestors. The pureblood names don't carry as much weight as they had in the old days. That should change soon enough. When all others have been bought to their senses or dealt with then we shall see……  
  
"Enh? Now what have you gone and done? Tried to kill yourself? That it?" I turn to see the source of these words is my now alert guard.  
  
"Yes! That's exactly it, you idiot. I realized what a horrible person I am. I've seen the light and now feel I must end my horrible evil doing life." I can only hope he can comprehend the heavy sarcasm of my words.  
  
"Well you're a cheeky one."  
  
"And you're insolent! What is your point?"   
  
"No point. No point. Just making observations."  
  
"I could make a few observations, but I doubt any would be to your liking."  
  
"Cheeky bastard…" I hear him mutter as he goes to settle himself back in the chair. I wait until he is sitting and reach between the bars to grab his collar with my uninjured hand.  
  
"Cheeky bastard I may be, but at least I'm not a coward like some." I manage to grind out in my anger.  
  
"I'm not a coward!!!" he yells while tearing out of my grasp.   
  
"You wouldn't dare to say such things if we were on equal footing."   
  
"They wouldn't put a coward here to guard someone like you!"  
  
"Someone like me…..Do tell what am I like."  
  
"Well….to be in here for what you done you gotta either be one evil guy or one dumb guy for believing what you-know-who told you."  
  
"Ah so you think either a very horrible or a very stupid man. I assure you I am neither."  
  
"Then you gotta be crazy."  
  
"No I simply believe in common sense." At this he gives a snort of disbelief.  
  
"Common sense! There ain't no sense in what you people are doing, just hate and badness. You're a twisted lot."  
  
"Sit down and I shall explain." I say, not believing to what depths boredom has lowered me.  
  
"Alright, but don't you grab at me again."  
  
"Fine. Now where should I begin..…"  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" His question confuses me.  
  
"All them killins."  
  
"To answer that we will have to separate the "killens" into groups of people."  
  
"Killen is killen no matter who they are."  
  
"Yes, but the reasons why differ greatly. Each person we dispose of can be filed into one of three groups: those who oppose the Dark Lord, those who fail or annoy his fickle temperament, and those who are a threat to security and blood purity. The first is simple enough to understand. Those who try to stop my Lord from ascending to power must be dealt with. The one's who can't be convinced to join are killed. The second is even easier to understand. My Lord has a very easily roused temper he often vents without restraint and that leads to the death of some. The third group is where things get complicated."  
  
"Go on explain then. I'm not as thick as you think."   
  
"If you insist, but as I was saying the third group is where things get complicated. The question of blood purity arises. Some say it does not matter but it does. With all the half breeds running around we're diluting our line. Every time a wizard or witch mates with a muggle it thins the line even more. Magic is inherent in most case. As you know there are far more magical children born to magic families then to muggles. Those born to muggles often have a witch or wizard somewhere back in there family tree. The trait may lay inert for several generations before showing it self. But the are a risk to security which I will get to later.   
  
"Notice there are far more squibs then there were years and years ago. In early history they were almost unheard of. Why? Because, we stuck to our own kind. For this you must think in centuries not months or years. If keep thinning our line by breeding with muggles one day we might weaken the strain of magic into extinction."  
  
"I don't rightly understand what you're saying."  
  
"It's like this: If you have a glass of water and add a drop of ink it won't matter. You still just have a glass of water with so little ink that you wouldn't notice. It would still be clear, taste the same, and look the same. It doesn't change the water. If you keep adding ink the water turns dark and tastes bad. Add enough ink and you have a jug of ink with some water in it. Before you had water tainted by ink, but now you have ink tainted with water. Enough added in and it changes the main original to the additive. Do you understand now?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good. Now let us get to the security issue of mud bloods. You have heard of the statue of secrecy I presume."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Did you ever wonder why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
  
  
"Why we would have such a decree."  
  
"No I never really thought about it."  
  
"Most people wizards haven't. They known of it and abided by it since they could first walk, but hardly any ever question why we would need such a thing. It is because muggles are hysterical, fearful stupid beasts. I presume you have also heard of the witch hunting back in the middle ages and up to the a few centuries ago."  
  
"Yeah, but I learned it school that is was mostly pointless. All the real ones they caught got away easy. They were just burning up other muggles."  
  
"Most did. Not all. One of my great great great grandmothers was caught unawares without her wand and was stoned to death by a hoard of villagers."  
  
"Stoned to death?"  
  
"Hit with rocks until she collapsed and died."  
  
"Oh my…"  
  
"Yes quite horrible I imagine. That is why we have the statue of secrecy. This statue, however, is being broken every time a mud blood is let into Hogwarts. When they receive their letter who is the first person they show? Their parent who are muggles. Then their parent go show other muggles and then those other muggles must talk about it to even more muggles. I would wager that at least half the muggle population has some inkling of our existence since they've advanced communications between themselves. Word must be spreading faster and faster now that they've made some huge information system they call the "entearnet". Now, once it becomes widely know that we exist their first reaction will be fear. They fear what they don't understand and feel the urge to kill it."  
  
"But how are they going to know which of us is magical and which ain't."  
  
"They have also come up with some theory about the way we are. It's called "jeanatics". Their scientists have found that reason we have certain traits like height or hair coloring is due to these "jeanatics". Maybe there is a magical "jean" and if they could see it, they could take us by force, test us, and kill us. It wouldn't be impossible. They far outnumber us."  
  
"No….. do you think that could really happen?" he asks. As the fear shows on his face I begin to think of a way out of my current predicament.   
  
"Yes I do. Imagine this: One day you're laying in your bed asleep and wake up from arms dragging you out of bed. You reach for your wand but see that one of your muggle captors has taken it. Then they force you into a cell, not unlike the one I'm in now, to await testing and then death. Probably they would prefer burning like in the old days. Many think it purifies things and many would believe we are evil and need purifying. Imagine being tied to a stake in the middle of a huge pile of wood, seeing them set fire to the edge, and the flames draw near. Imagine hearing the crackle of the wood, smelling the smoke and knowing your body would still do the same. Imagine how it would feel when the flames finally reached you. Crackle Crackle!"  
  
"Oh dear! That's horrible." he managed to gasp out.  
  
"Yes. All too horrible. Now you can fully appreciate the threat mud bloods bring can't you?"  
  
"Mmmmhhmmm." he says nodding vigorously.  
  
"So you see I am right. My goal is to protect those like you. Those who might go to a "horrible" death otherwise. Why don't you help me to help you?"  
  
"How do you want me to do that?"  
  
"You see, I can't do you much good locked up in here. Why don't you give me the keys so I can get out of here and go back to protecting you."  
  
"Sir Malfoy, I'd get in a whole lot of trouble if I did that. Probably end up in a cell like you are now." I recognize the Sir as a step in my direction.  
  
"You can just unlock me and give me your wand. I'll knock you out and when you come to you can just say I grabbed it between the bars and the next thing you knew you were waking up. I'll arrange you so you look like you were standing right next to the cell when I hit you with a curse."  
  
"I don't know…."  
  
"You won't get in any trouble. They all still think I'm an evil sneaky bastard like you used to. Remember what I said about the burning. Crackle Crackle! It will save you a lot of pain in the long run if you just do this one thing now."  
  
"Well maybe I should….."  
  
The door at the end of the corridor opens with a bang interrupting my arguments. My young guard back to his feet and away from my cell as if to feign vigilance. I hear several people walk down the corridor and stop in front of my cell. He murmurs something that sounded like a greeting and steppes out of sight. I hear Dumbledore tell my guard his relief has arrived. I raise my head and greet Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Lucius." Dumbledore says looking oddly remorseful.   
  
"Minister. Professor. Have you come to bring news of my release."   
  
"I am afraid not." Dumbledore said still looking at me in that sad sort of way.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid you were found guilty." Fudge states.   
  
"Ah, so how long am I to extend my visit here. I do hope you intend to arrange better accommodations for me if I must remain."   
  
"Well... you see...um." Fudge stammers. "Without the dementors we...have a slight problem with resources.....and well....we have no way to deal with the present number of prisoners in Azkaban."   
  
"So, how much will gold will it cost." It's good to know that most things can still be bought.   
  
"Well you can't exactly.....just pay a fine...and go." Fudge continued babbling. "This is a crime of a serious nature....and denotes serious punishment on the part of the ministry......"   
  
"Lucius," Dumbledore interjects, "I'm sorry but the ministry has decided to sentence all those that are known death eaters to death. It will be carried out this evening at 8 o'clock. Beheading, as the dementors are no longer with us to carry out a kiss."   
  
"Yes that is what the council has decided." Fudge stated looking rather nervous.   
  
They both stare at me waiting for my reaction. From their expressions I can tell they expected something dramatic. What are they anticipating? Some vulgar display of fear or worse me on my knees begging forgiveness, pleading, and whimpering. Well, they are to be disappointed, I am Lucius Malfoy and Malfoys do not break. Let them give the news to some weaker person if they want a good show. I meet their gazes and tilt my face up an inch. I am Lucius Malfoy, I repeat to myself. If I am to die, then I shall die with my dignity intact.  
  
"You may leave me. I assure you I need no condolences."   
  
"That is unless you would like to reconsider and give us some information on You-know-who and his....uh associates." Fudge said.   
  
"I don't believe that deserves a response. But, since my silence will only ensure that I must endure your company longer I will say this once more.....Whatever knowledge I may possess of my lord I fully intend to take with me."   
  
"Um yes well....your wife will be by soon to say.....her fare wells." He stammered out and turned to walk back down the corridor.  
  
At the mention of Narcissa, Dumbledore stares more intently.   
  
"Is there anything else?" I will myself not to display anything.   
  
No...No I don't think so. Lucius I am sorry. Perhaps you should consider making a plea with some information that I know you have."   
  
"Yet again, whatever knowledge I have I take with me."  
  
He sighs heavily and follows in the direction of Fudge. I can only hope he hadn't noticed a change in my composure at the mention of Narcissa.   
  
Narcissa ..... such a beautiful lyrical name, yet unable to begin to compete with it's owner . Throughout this exchange I had willed myself not to think of her. Narcissa my wife. Narcissa my love, my dark temptress, my life. Most knew her as a rather cold woman when she was anything but. These fools know nothing. They had just to bring her here and begin just a few of the dark lords persuasions on her. At that, I would have told them anything. The truth. The secrets. Lies they wanted to hear. Anything. Anything to save my love. But as I have thought and said many times, they are fools and fools know nothing of interrogation. I may go safely knowing that my no treachery of mine will come to haunt her. As I had told the guard my lord had a terrible temper. The Dark Lord's vengeance would be horrible and far reaching at the merest hint of infidelity on my part. I sit back on my bed and let my mind wander back to our beginnings. For indeed we had several it would seem..... The first time I saw her she was still a babe in the cradle and I a boy of eight. My family, as hers, were supporters of the dark lord. Our fathers were rather close and we had been betrothed since her birth. Arranged marriages are still quite commonplace in noble pureblood families and it was of no shock to me that my future wife had been decided for me when she was still in nappies. I remember looking down at her and hoping she would grow up fast because I wanted to be a man like my father with a beautiful wife as my mother had been.   
  
We were not to see each other six more years. Being as neither of our parents were inclined to drag their children everywhere with them, preferring nannies, the chances of our meeting were quite rare. This day my father had taken me to accompany him on some business he had with her father. He had expressed a wish to meet me again to discern whether to make our betrothal official. We had had tea in his study while he asked me all sorts of questions. I being fourteen had handled this interview rather well. I was always mature for my years and later learned so was Narcissa. It must have gone as well as I had thought because shortly after tea they sent me from the room to draw up a formal betrothal contract. Her mother had told me if I went outside I could see her. I had gone to the gardens passing a small girl in my search. I began by walking down all the paths and looking in all the secluded alcoves the garden had. My efforts were in vain because I was unable to find the object of my hunt. In desperation I finally went back to the child to inquire of my intended's whereabouts. I will forever remember that moment so great was my shock. I had asked the child where I might find Narcissa. She had gazed up at me looking like a cherub out of a muggle painting. Blond ringlets, white dress, and all. She replied, "My name is Narcissa."   
  
I was confounded. Even though I was quite good in Arithmacy I had expected a young women to greet me not a this...this... child. I quickly figured in my head that this must indeed be Narcissa for my betrothed would only be six years old.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked.   
  
"My name is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"I know that name. You are going to be my husband." she then added gravely. "We are engaged to be married."   
  
"Um yes. That we are."   
  
She then stepped back a few paces and stared as if measuring me. She gave a few good once over and nodded as if satisfied.   
  
"You look like you will be a good husband." she said, "Would you like to see my room?"   
  
Feeling quite odd as if just being propositioned by a six year old I shook my head, muttered something about having to go and set off back toward the house. Much later in life Narcissa accused me of being quite perverse about an innocent child's question.   
  
"Wait" she called running after me. Panting she caught up with me and exclaimed, "But you haven't kissed me goodbye!"  
  
Felling very foolish I bent down and kissed her check and resumed my course back to the house. Once back at the manor I had expressed my concerns of age to my father. He had chuckled loudly, which was odd for him, and clapped me on the back saying, "Don't worry son! One day you'll be very happy she's a few years younger."   
  
This time it nine years until we would meet again. Our parents were wise to keep us apart when those years made such a gap. Kept in close company then would probably have ruined any chance we had of anything but brotherly and sisterly affection. Familiarity truly does breed contempt in such situations.   
  
I was at Hogwarts on ministry business, a young man of twenty three. My father had suggested I take Narcissa to dinner at Hogsmeade while I was there and her father had arranged for her to be excused from lessons that day. Old families' wishes had carried much wishes then. She had been in her fifth and I went prepared to meet a child again but this time had met a young woman.  
  
I remember it had been arranged for us to meet in one of the courtyards near the front entrance at noon. I had arrived a few minutes late having been held up by my business with the head master. It was a nice early summer day so I trusted her wait had not been unpleasant. I looked about the yard in vain for a slightly older version of the child I had met nine years previous. Presuming she had been as unpunctual as I had, I sat on one of the stone benches to wait. A few moments later what I had thought a seventh year approached and stood in front of me.  
  
"Are you Lucius Malfoy?" she asked meeting my inquiring gaze.  
  
"Yes and you would be?" I replied smiling at the picture she made. Quite an attractive girl I thought.  
  
"I'm Narcissa Black." she stated as if I should be aware of this.  
  
I quite lost my composure then and stared openly at her. From what I could tell beneath her robes she was quite slim but well developed to suit her build. Her hair was pale blond and hung halfway down her back where it was cut into a sharp straight line. She had good bone structure in the face and bright blue eyes. All together a beautiful woman.  
  
She broke my scrutiny by asking in a slightly annoyed tone if she met my approval. I was for one of the few times in my life acutely embarrassed. Here I was the elder by eight years yet I gawked at her as if she was the first woman I had ever seen except my mother.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said flushing slightly, "I was expecting you to be much younger. You were only six when I last saw you and I think I have carried that image in my head of what to expect."  
  
"I hate to disappoint you but I have grown since then and am no longer a child. I will be sixteen in less than two months."  
  
"I never said I was disappointed." I replied with a smile and was gratified to see it was her turn to look uncomfortable. "Well where would you like to eat?"  
  
"Anywhere is fine. There aren't many choices in Hogsmeade. The Three Broomsticks would probably be best."  
  
"Come then." I said holding my arm out to escort her, "We will have to walk I didn't bring the carriage."  
  
"Well I should hope you wouldn't have been driven all the way here from London just so we could ride. I presume you apparated near here."  
  
"Quite right. A shame you can't do the same or we might be able to seek nicer arrangements in London."  
  
"Only a little more than I year and I can do so."  
  
We continued the walk into town in the same vein. The civil restrained conversation of that only two people, who have realized the person they have just met they will be joined with for many years, can have. We reached the pub and began dinner much in the same fashion. We then started on the usually getting to know one another questions. I learned she was a Syltherin, of course, with good grades that had been passed over for a prefect. Her favorite color was purple, favorite food bacon oddly enough, that she was spending part of the summer visiting cousins in France, and other sundry information. She informed me that our parents had made arrangements for a formal supper between the two families in two weekends from now when she would be out of school. On the whole I found her very charming and, as I had said earlier, wasn't disappointed.   
  
We finished dinner and started to walk back to the castle. I spoke of my days at Hogwarts and of being on the Slytherin house team. She seemed very interested in this saying she liked the sport but never thought herself good enough to play due to her fear of heights.   
  
"I'll take you up on my broomstick after the supper. We'll fly just a few feet off the ground to see that you're not too frightened." I laughingly promised. By this time we had reached the castle's main gates and stopped.  
  
"I'm not that much of a coward!" She said with pretend indignation while I laughed.  
  
"We'll see in two weeks I suppose."  
  
"Yes we will. Are you coming back to the castle?  
  
"No. I shall take my leave of you here." I said and bent to kiss her check, "This time you didn't even have to demand that I kiss you goodbye."  
  
"Yes but I thought we had already covered the fact that I am no longer a child."  
  
"Yes? That we have." I said very puzzled. She must have sensed my confusion because she swiftly clarified her last statement.  
  
"I am no longer a child so I no longer deserve a child's kiss."  
  
This quite shocked me. It had never been said but was strongly implied that I was to keep physical contact with her to a minimum until after the wedding. I stood there for a moment contemplating her request and quickly decided to comply. I stepped forward, gathered her into my arms, and lowered my mouth to hers. To say that the earth moved would be a lie, but they were definite stirrings toward her that any young man would have. The whole thing lasted maybe twenty seconds before I broke away and bid her farewell.  
  
"I shall see you in two weeks." I said.  
  
"I look forward to It.," she said with the smallest trace of breathlessness.   
  
"As do I. Goodbye until then."  
  
"Goodbye." she said and turned to walk through the gate up to the castle. I watched her progress for a moment until I saw that she had reached the entryway where she turned to waive. I returned it and then apparated back to my London lodgings of a modest sized town house.  
  
The rest they say is history. Later that evening I sat in front of the fire of drawing room trying to concentrate on the scroll in my hand about the revenues of one our estates, but my mind kept drifting back to my meeting with Narcissa earlier that day. To say I was madly in love with her then would also have been a lie. I was, however, very interested. She was beautiful and charming, which I had expected considering her lineage. What I had not counted on was her ability to throw me off guard so much. This intrigued me because very few people have ever been able to ruffle my composure and never several times in one day. I went to bed that night happily anticipating our next meeting.  
  
Our next meeting had gone well and the next even better. We were married the October after her graduation and had Draco the following year. We were always very close unlike the couples in most arranged marriages. She is the one person on this earth I trust implicitly and love fully.   
  
An old tale tells of how people were once different. A man and a woman were joined together physically and spiritually. One day the gods became angry and sent down thunderbolts to separate the bodies and from that day on men and woman have been searching for their other half. That is what Narcissa is to me, my other part and without her I am desperately incomplete. I can not think of being able to go on to another form of existence without her.  
  
Once again I hear the bang of door at the end of the corridor and footsteps approaching. I am not sure how much time I have spent thinking of her. It may have been minutes or hours. It is dark outside now and eight o'clock fast approaching I imagine. The footsteps stop in front of my cell. I look up to see the object of my yearnings. She is impeccable as usual. The navy robes she wears only enhance her pale looks. I rise and breathe out one word "Narcissa".   
  
"Lucius." she says completely composed. I think of this as a tribute to me. Her unwillingness to show weakness in the face of the ministry. She will survive without me. I can now face my executioners without fear. My love will raise our boy to follow my path and when the dark lord finally claims his rightful place as ruler she will be well taken care of. She is stronger than me for I could never live without her. I have no fear we will meet again.   
  
"We will meet again soon." she says as if reading my mind and kisses me deeply through the bars. I savor this despite the gawking of the new guard. The last taste of my love. But then…. I almost choke. She has shoved something hard and round into my mouth with her tongue. Without another word she pulls away and walks down the hall. I turn my back to the guard as if in grief and spit out what she has given into my hand. I hold a small cats eye marble in my hand. For the life of me, the shortness of it left that is, I cannot fathom its meaning. No memory comes with a significance placed on a marble. Once again I let time get away from me while staring at the small orb in my hand. Yet, I cannot fathom why she would choose to give me this last.  
  
I hear someone clear their throat from my prisons door. Dumbledore and fudge are back accompanied by what looks like five or six aurors.   
  
"Lucius its time." Dumbledore states.   
  
I tighten my fist around Narcissa's token and go to meet them. Fudge unlocks my door and we precede down the hallway. Throughout this no one speaks. I keep my head held firmly high. "I am Lucius Malfoy. I will not break." I tell myself over and over in my head. We enter a medium size room with no decorations or furniture except a large solid looking box in the center. The executioner with his ax stands beside it. He is masked. It can't be Avery and I wonder who has gotten the honor of ending a Malfoy. Still no one speaks. I need no prompting, I cross the room and kneel in front of the block. Hopefully it will be quick. The unreality of someone such as I in this situation has a remarkable good influence on my self control. Of all the things we know the knowledge of what happens after death is not ours yet. I will admit I feel fear beginning to set in.  
  
As I go to lay my head on the block the marble in my hand gives off a slight vibration and I feel the sensation of being hooked in the stomach. I hear the muffled shouts of the aurors and Fudge's roar of anger.   
  
I leave these sounds behind as I am pulled and am now kneeling in a luxuriously appointed bedroom. A hear a soft chuckle to my left and turn to see Narcissa laying on a king size bed that quite dominates the room.   
  
"Oh my! I must have cut things close if you were kneeling." she purrs, while I unclench my hand and stare at the marble once again.   
  
"A Portkey? Very cunning, my love." I drop the marble and go to join her in bed. She greets me warmly. It is time to celebrate the fact I live. 


End file.
